I Can't Make You Love Me
by Ecki
Summary: Dedicated to my Oni. Don't own Skip Beat. I apologize that Ren-sama doesn't appear in the first chapter at all. Ren x Kyoko.
1. Pinky and the Brain

"Sawara-san? You said you have an urgent job for me?" asked kyoko after coming to a sudden stop in front of Sawara-san's desk nearly demolishing it. "Yes! Mogami-kun. President had personal request for you as a Love Me job. "Huh! A Love Me job? Wonder what's he up to this time???" mumbled Kyoko while on the way up to the President's floor. The elevator dinged the floor that is President's Suite. As soon as the elevator door opened, all the Kyoko could see was a waft of smoke coming to the elevator. "Eh! Is the President on fire?" wondered Kyoko mindlessly and then realized what she just thought, and shook her head violently.

She took a whiff and recognized the distinct scent of patchouli, frankensense, and myrrh. Then, she heard a din coming from the President's office. Is that an erhu? No way? Kyoko hesitantly walked into the office of the flashest man in the history of the Japanese entertainment history. As she walked deeper into the office, she definitely is hearing classical chinese music. The music can be distinguished by the melancholic longing of the erhu, the impatient staccato of the hand symbols, the serenely caress of the gujin, and the melodic laughter of the pipa.

The president was sitting on a antique chinese lounge chair that looks big enough to fit two person, but it was meant to be big enough for one person to take a nap on. "Ah! Mogami-kun. Just the girl I need for this important errands. If you haven't arrived, I would have personally come look for you. In fact, let's just say I would compel you to make this your priority for the next two weeks." said Lory Takarada, the Eccentric. At this moment, this man whom is actually quite hot looking for a wrinkly old man, is wearing nothing, nothing at all. You got to be kidding, right! Yes. You're right. If President is naked, then you wouldn't be reading this. Because, Kyoko would have been in jail for assault for beating Lory Takarada into the ground, while screaming something about corrupting the minds of innocent high school girls. Of course, she would also be screaming something about she wants her innocence back, too.

Uhm hmm! But, I digress. At this moment, the very handsome eccentric man, that is known as Lory Takarada is wearing a chang pao in black china polished silk with dark grey cloud swirls, a pair of red silk pants of the same design with pink swirls, followed by a pair of traditional chinese boots and a melon cap in black with purple brim. For this ocassion, he even had his hair braided into a pig tail that trailed down his back. "President? What is the ocassion that is so important that only I can take care of it and not Moko, too." puzzled Kyoko. "Ah, Mogami-kun. Today is Chinese New Year. I just wanted to celebrate it like they would? Do you know that Chinese New Year last two weeks long and on leap years it lasts three months long." said the overexcited president of LME, Inc. "Oh! How exciting?" said Kyoko with embarassment mark all over her face.

"But, I didn't call you in to show off my outfits. I called you in because I need your specialty in cooking." said Lory handing Kyoko a thick 3-inch binder. Kyoko looked closely at the binder, and read "Operation: Make People Fall In Love With Love". "Heh!" Kyoko said out loud. "Yes! Mogami-kun. I need your special touch to help me this Valentine's Day, to make all of the LME, Inc fall in love with love." said Lory Takarada with a serious face. He's actually really serious about this strange plan of his, wondered Kyoko, practically out loud. "And, with the Chinese New Year as the first day of plan of execution, it's perfect." Lory Takarada got excited all over again with his idea. "Now, take this binder with you. Read it over and I want to start the project right away."

Kyoko picked up the heavy nearly 15 pound binder and started to walk away. "Wait! Mogami-kun! You need your new uniform." said the President. Kyoko got pretty scared cause the last time he said that, it led to her in this unforgettable retina burning pink uniform. Kyoko turned around nervously. There is a real nail biting suspense hanging in the air. The President snapped his fingers a couple of times, and a couple of servants wheeled into the room with a covered clothes rack. Lory unzipped the zipper in the middle and revealed a chef's uniform.

Kyoko's eyes burned with the image of her brand new uniform. For the first time, she realized that her Love Me uniform was really good comparing to what was glowing with radioactivity on the clothes rack. The chef's uniform is pink, not just any ordinary pink. But, the same kind of pink as a stomach medicine bottle. It remind her of a certain laconic cartoon cat that she used to watch on TV in her childhood, the few times the Okami-san of the ryokan she stayed at would let her watch TV with Sho.

"Oh, and Mogami-kun!" said the President in a singsong voice. What now, Kyoko screamed in her head. As if it's not bad enough already. "You are to meet with the kitchen staffs of the LA Hearts to revamp the menu for Valentine's Day." Kyoko turned her most vicious looks she could possibly give a anyone on earth on full blast and aim it along with all of her grudges at the President. Unfortunately, the pink heart shaped aura the President of LME is causing the killing vibe and the grudges to bounce off him.

Kyoko collapse to the ground in defeat. "Okay! You win!" said one very dejected Love Me section employee named Kyoko Mogami. "Oh, and also, you are going to hand out handmade chocolates to everyone of LME, along with a note that says "handmade with love from me to you, Kyoko". Kyoko fainted after letting out a loud 5 minutes long scream that blast out all the windows for the next three floors below her.


	2. Vision in Pink

Kyoko had asked Sawara-san for some petty cash funds to use for the new tasks. She had ran all over town bus hoping from bookstores to bookstores grabbing all sorts of cooking manuals for references, even magazines that looks like it has something interesting for Valentine's Day. Now, she sat down in one of the spare office that had been turned into Valentine's headquarter and even given a key so that she has a place to plan for her new Love Me tasks. Kyoko had spent the last two days meeting with the staffs of LA Hearts to familiarize herself with how the kitchen is appointed.

The staffs of LA Hearts were there when Kyoko staged the Christmas party, so they knew something wonderful and grand is about to happen. Since, the staffs were part of the Kitchen Army that Kyoko commanded. The staffs also know that if Kyoko pulled off this Valentine's Day menu, LA Hearts' reputation as a world class commissary will be secured, unlike the dingy laughable place Akatoki Studio called company cafe. So, all the staffs looked on at Kyoko with stars in their eyes or in this case, hearts would be more appropriate.

Kyoko poured over recipes by the world renowned chocolatiers, after chocolatiers. She consulted recipes covering the best desserts from Hokkaido famous for their dairy farms. It is said you haven't lived until you tried a cheese cake from Hokkaido. She even brushed up on cuisines from her hometown of Kyoto. She hasn't studied this hard about cooking since the last time she cooked for oton. A bare touch of that thought, Kyoko started reminiscing about the time Kuu Hizuri had visited. She started missing her oton a lot. Dabbing a tear drop away, she dug into the mountain of materials she still had to reviewed over and take notes on before she plan them out with the staffs of LA Hearts, all the while wearing the stomach turning pink chef's uniform. At least, she's wearing a more modern and fashionable short cap, as she pushed the thoughts of revulsion over her new uniform out of her mind.

At this moment, Moko is on the other side of the town in Studio B, working on her new drama, thankful that she didn't have to do anything involving Valentine's day until next week. She kneels on the ground and thanked the heaven she doesn't have to wear that pink chef's uniform that Kyoko had to suffer to wear. Moko went on her merry way. She was so happy that she's not stuck at the office, that she practically skipped through the tulips, trampling the daisies along the way. Poor daisies, what had they ever done to Moko that deserves such rough treatment. Of course, the tulips were having heart attacks because they are being skipped through by an overexuberant Japanese girl.

In the meanwhile, Ren Tsuruga, the most in demand actor of Japan is in his car wondering why he didn't make an appearance in chapter one. Nor, had he seen Kyoko in the last couple of days, while he's driving Yashiro from the second photoshoot of the day. Yashiro observe the introspective actor sitting next to him knowing what was making this man look a little funny at the moment. "I wondered what Kyoko-chan is up to at this moment." Yashiro purposedly spoke his thought out loud so that Ren could hear. Waking from his rivelry at the comment that Yashiro made, Ren replied "Probably busy right now. She's been getting quite a bit of work lately." without giving away his thought. Yashiro raised one eye brow at the actor, watching him pretending to be nonchalant.

"Well, I need to go by work to see about some paperwork for the next photoshoot you're doing in Hong Kong. Apparently, your friend, Nick, the other model from the Armandy photoshoot you did in Okinawa will be at this Armandy shoot, too. " said Yashiro, as if he just realized that he forgotten to do something important, "Maybe, you can drop by the office and visit Kyoko-chan." He prodded. Ren couldn't help but to allowed his face to slip a little, at the thought he might get to see his Cutie Honey, Kyoko. Yashiro, secretly drew a notch in his head for winning this round. Not that he doesn't miss the pocket rocket slip of a girl. He also has been feeling a little strange not seeing Kyoko for the last few days. To him, not seeing Kyoko is like not being able to see the sunshine.

Ren Tsuruga slipped his car expertly into the car port and smoothly manuvered into a vacant spot one row over from the access door to the Acting Division. Where he knew, or hoped that Kyoko would be. Yashiro took a mirror out of his leather messenger bag, and showed it to the actor. "Your face has been slipping since I mentioned Kyoko-chan's name. You might want to fix that before you go in." Ren, in shock at how far his face has slipped, proceed to massage his face back in place before stepping out of the car with Yashiro.

Sawara-san checked in with the busy Love Me member for the fourth time that day. Hoping she's not overworking herself. Personally, he thinks that the President was putting too much on the little girl's shoulders. "Mogami-kun have you taken your lunch, yet. It's already 3 o'clock in the afternoon." said the manager to Kyoko with concern in his voice. "Hai! I haven't taken a lunch yet. But, since I am meeting with the kitchen staffs right now, I'll eat after this." said a blur of fluffy pinkness rushing out of the spare office room. "Thank you, for worrying about me!" Kyoko bowed and heading in the direction of the elevator.

Sawara-san got back to his office and started to look through the pile of offers that had come in, when two very tall men walked through the doors of his office. "Ah, Tsuruga-kun. Yashiro-kun." greeted the two men as they return the greeting. Yashiro sat down to finish his paper works while checking the large official looking packet that Sawara-san had handed him to make sure all the correct documents are in them. Ren turned to the Acting Section manager and asked "Is Mogami-san in today?"

Sawara-san looked up from the piles of offers and said "Oh, yes. I just got back from reminding her to take her meal break. She was last seen going to the commissary. Maybe, you should also take a meal break, too, Tsuruga-kun. Knowing your particular eating habits." Sawara-san exchanged a shared knowing look with Yashiro. Ren walked out of the office in a non-hurried manner until he was out of sights of the two men before he start increasing his stride towards the elevator. "It's a wonder how that man stays standing." Sawara-san commiserated with Yashiro as they both fell silent concentrating on their paperwork.

On the ground floor, Ren looking very much the man of the hour taking long leisurely stride into LA Hearts. Not more than a few minutes ago was this scene in the elevator. Why can't this metal bucket move any faster, thought a very frustrated Ren in a hurry to see his Kyoko. All the while, smiling at the passengers canned into the elevator with him. After he got out, he nearly slide down the railing of the giant stairs that leads down to the lobby from the elevator bay, in the most shockingly un-Ren like manner while in a rush to get down to the cafe. Then, just before the door way, he straighten himself up a little and then made his trademark entrance.

In the comissary known as LA Hearts, Kyoko had reviewed the three notebooks full of menu ideas and had gone over the materials with the kitchen staffs. Although, it wasn't much help since the staffs were still rather star struck that Kyoko is in the kitchen with them. Even, the taisho of the cafe is speechless from having such a professional standing in his kitchen. Then, despite the sounds of the busy kitchen, a loud growl was heard originating from the belly region of the girl. Kyoko blushed with embarassment. "Heh! Heh!" said Kyoko while holding her stomach, "Sorry! I haven't eaten, yet." The kitchen staffs started offering to feed Kyoko anything she fancy at the moment. The staff made her hamburger steak with a big sunny side up egg on top with grilled veggies on a hot plate like she likes it. So, she stepped out into the cafe to enjoy her meal. When Ren waved at her from his booth. "Tsuruga-san!" said Kyoko with a big smile on her face. Seeing Ren made Kyoko's day, since they both had been so busy in the last few days that seeing each other wasn't possible.

Ren searched the cafe for Kyoko as he waited to be served with his food. Kyoko wasn't anywhere to be found. Ren can feel disappointment creeping in to ruin his day. He started to wonder if Kyoko has been ignoring him. Because, he hasn't even gotten a call from her at all in the couple of days that they had not seen each other. Then, a familiar yet differently shaded pink body came into sight with what is unmistakeably a plate of hamburger steak and egg. Ren waved Kyoko over, while taking in her new uniform. Noting that it's the same shade of pink as that funny mute cartoon cat, from his childhood memories, that sometimes gets broadcasted with a bumbling french detective.

"Mogami-san, it's nice to bump into you here." said Ren, with a beautiful soft smile. "Tsuruga-san, are you waiting for your food?" asked Kyoko, "I could have the kitchen staff rush your order." Ren replied "Oh, no rush. I'm just glad to be able to see you." The yet-to-be starlet blushed profusedly at the remark by her favorite sempai. "I'm working with the kitchen to introduce a new menu for Valentine's Day for the next two weeks." said Kyoko excitedly. Ren smiled at the way Kyoko was talking about her day, when his plate of spaghetti and meatball with calamari fritti arrived at the table. Kyoko smiled in triumph since she knew that he wouldn't eat unless someone was there to make him eat and that someone was her.

While Kyoko and Ren enjoyed their lunch together. Ren was taking in this Kyoko sitting before him. with her hair tied into two stubby pony tails and a short chef's cap on her head with the rest of her uniform matching the same feline pinkness.


	3. What Can I Do For You

"Onee-chan!" said an excited Maria, granddaughter of the President of LME, Inc, as she runs into Sawara-san's office. She had a poster roll in one of her hands as she runs to meet up with Kyoko. "Onee-chan! Guess what I got!" Kyoko looked at Maria with an inquisitive look, "What is it, Maria-chan." Maria took a silver permanent marker pen from the penholder on Sawara-san's desk. "Sign this for me, please!" begged Maria. Maria unrolled the poster on the next desk over. It was the print ad that she did for a large well known clothing chain, just before the President handed the current assignment that's haunting her existence.

In the print ad, she's dressed with a nice ensemble of black tailored fitted short jacket, a short sleeved white blouse with an understated flounce around the collar and a skirt so short it could almost qualify for being called a mini-skirt. They had her posed sitting sideways next to a desk with computer and a pile of paperworks with a cup of coffee on top steaming. She had a black long hair wig on, which was styled into a messy bun with strands of the hair spiking out in every direction. She was told to lower the black wired rimmed glasses she was wearing, and make a kissy face at the camera. All the while draping her legs in a sexy way that makes the eyes follow her legs to her slender black sling back heels she's wearing.

Kyoko looked at Maria, with heavy sweat drops coming down the side of her face. "Where did you manage to get this poster." said Kyoko in a nervous manner. "Grandfather has ways, besides, I saw the ad on the way here, and I thought Onee-chan looks so good in it, that I must have you sign it." said Maria, in a matter of fact way. "Now sign it, please." she begged. Kyoko signed her stage name on the lower right hand corner of the oversized bus stop poster with a doodle of a daisy on it and hand it to Maria. Maria smiled and thanked Kyoko, "Thank you, onee-chan." and she put away her onee-chan's precious signed poster.

While Ren is away in Hong Kong for his photo shoot, Kyoko had an uneventful week of shooting Dark Moon, Box R and Totally Wild Rock. While, she's going to school when she's got the time to spare and working the other evenings at Darumaya. On the Dark Moon set, they had begin shootings around the fact that Ren is away at work. So, most of the scenes that Kyoko has were with Hiroko Iizuka, who plays the mother of Mio ,and with Eri Oohara who plays Misao, Mio's sister. They also started to jump ahead of the storyline by shooting the scenes of Mio and Misuki plotting against Katsuki, which resulted in solidifying the friendship between her and Itsumi Momose. She even did a couple of food commercials that were great hits with the crews that she worked with, because they all got to taste her cooking afterward. At Totally Wild Rock, Kyoko is still completely clueless about Hikaru's feelings towards her or his attempts at getting her attention. Poor Hikaru-chan, she'll notice you someday, maybe. Go! Hikaru!

Later that afternoon, Kyoko and Maria were in the kitchen of LA Hearts making chocolates. Maria had a way with getting Kyoko to do things. It goes like this. "But, onee-chan. Please! I Want to make handmade chocolate for Ren-sama?" with big watery puppy dog eyes. Moko objected since she overheard the conversation and screamed at Kyoko about child labor and against the law. But, in the end, Kyoko and Maria still ended up in the kitchen making the chocolates. Kyoko have on the cursed stomach medicine bottle pink uniform and Maria have managed to find a buttercup yellow apron in her size from the kitchen staff. So, there were enough sunshines and smiles coming from the kitchen to go nuclear fusion. Even, Moko got roped in to be food taster for them. So, there was a small rain cloud in the dinning section over the head of one Kanae, Love Me section member, lamenting about the calorie horror she's about to experience.


	4. An Unexpected Reaction

Ren walked into LME headquarter in a rush. It's been nearly two weeks since he left for the photo shoot in Hong Kong. Although, he had fun at the Armandy shoot, especially with Nick livening it up like always when they work together. He just couldn't help with his mind wondering off to a certain place just northeast of Hong Kong, where a certain gentle yet melodramatic young lady currently on a warpath in a bright powder pink chef's uniform. He was introduced to a new model from Italy named Gabriel. Gabriel was also equally professional, if not a bit shy. As his command of english is limited and his command of japanese and chinese is nonexistent. So, his model agency provided him with two interpreters, one for english and one for japanese and chinese, to help with making the photoshoots easier.

They did a lot of shots around the harbors and some of the touristy areas. Ren was cracking up everytime Nick said something, since everything seems like a joke to Nick. But, still when he's in his hotel room at night, he would impatiently wait for a phone call from a certain little red head back home in Japan. Everytime, Kyoko called he would pretend as if he hasn't been anxiously waiting for her calls at all. That little charade, of course, cause imminent amount of amusement and ribbing from Yashiro. Yashiro, unfortunately, at this moment is being left in the dust by the oh so one tracked actor going after his heart's desire.

Ren scanned the commissary for the unmistakeable uniform. He took a little while, and then he found her and zeroed in. Who she was standing next to made his mood turned dark. It was Hidehito Kijima, the next up and coming star. Kijima, the notorious flirt. Kijima, the insufferable bore. At this moment, he is working really hard in earning Ren's ire, by persistantly begging Kyoko for a date in the middle of the restaurant. Kyoko, all the while, is trying to keep the cheesecake for a patron from being knocked down by the handsome, if not daft actor.

"Kijima-kun, good afternoon." came straight up next to the said actor, while rescuing the said cheesecake, by taking it from Kyoko and putting it down on an unoccuppied table. "Mogami-san, good afternoon." Ren said while politely inserting himself between Kijima and Kyoko, shielding her from the obviously unwanted attention. Kyoko breathed a deep sigh of relieve and greeted Ren's protective back. "Welcome back, Tsuruga-san." Kijima looked up at the storm that is Ren before him, and smile, "Tsuruga-kun, could you convince Kyoko-chan here to go out with me. It'll be great publicity for her, especially with her new print ad just came out." Kijima said still clueless of Ren's increasingly murderous mood.

Ren didn't really like the sight of the aforementioned print ad greeting him when he arrived at the airport. He couldn't turn without the larger than life Kyoko beckoning him with that come hither look. In fact, he noticed quite a few travellers had already walked into several posts and directory boards while staring at his Kyoko. He's just really glad that most people wouldn't be able to recognize Kyoko right off the bat, because of the make up and wig they put on her. The sight of her new and obviously popular print ad only increased his urge to see his Kyoko.

Yashiro came into LA Hearts just in time to see what looks like a super low lying low pressure mass approaching Kijima with possible thunder shower. Yashiro clicked into work mode to rescue Ren from Ren, Kijima from Kijima, and Kyoko from both of them. Yashiro, vaguely thought that there should be compensation for doing this, like a big fat bonus check at the end of the month for rescuing actors from themselves. Yashiro distracted Kijima with some well placed white lie about seeing an attractive fan being outside looking for him and led him away on the pretense of helping him find her. While, Kyoko assisted Yashiro by extracting Ren from the presence of the increasingly annoying play boy actor by pulling him with her past the rear entrance of the cafe and into the hallways of the side entrance of LME, passing a bunch of people rushing in and out, then into one of the many service entrances that Kyoko often used as a Love Me member.

"Are you alright, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said at the same time as Ren when he said "Are you alright, Mogami-san?" and with that Ren reached out and held Kyoko to him. He face inches from her face, looking to see if that insufferable upstart Kijima had damaged his Kyoko. Kyoko had leaned into him unlike her usual panicky, deer in the headlight reaction. Ren almost lost any shred of control he has exerting over himself. He remembered what he told Yashiro about never being alone with Kyoko in moments like this. Then, he heard Kyoko chuckling in his embrace. He realized that Kyoko was laughing as a nervous delayed reaction to Kijima's overt advances as soon as he looked down at her face. "Let it out, Mogami-san!" as Ren held her tighter. "Just let it all out. It's okay! He's not going to do anything to hurt you anymore."


	5. Empty Handed

Ren walked onto the set of Dark Moon, as silently as possible. Today is closed set shooting so it's free of onlookers. Itsumi Momose had turned her head from watching the scenes being shot with Kyoko and Kijima, and smiled to acknowledge Ren's presence. She blushed a little now as she did when they had the screen test, as she leaned over, "Have you gotten your honmei choco from Kyoko-san, yet." asked Momose. "Honmei choco?" Ren responded with a surprised look, wondering if everyone know his little secret crush. Ren made a mental note to not be so obvious to show any more preference to Kyoko. "Yeah! Kyoko came to the set with honmei choco for everyone." Ren felt rather slighted that he didn't get any chocolate from Kyoko, let alone a homemade one. In fact, when he saw Kyoko earlier before he had to head of to promo photo shoot for gothic aristocrat jewelry company, she just waved hello and disappeared off in her pink chef's uniform after she said "Have a wonderful day at work!"

As if to rub salt on his bruised ego, not that Momose had noticed, Momose continued "Kyoko even gave a chocolate to that insufferable blimp that is acting next to her right now." Ren didn't like that at all, especially with the incident between Kijima and Kyoko a couple of days before. It took all of Ren's effort that day to get Kyoko to calm down to the point being able to breath. It took all of Ren's effort to not be a gentleman and proved to himself that Kyoko is still his. We're not even dating, thought Ren with a touch of regret. But, that was soon quashed under the same old litany of her being a high school girl and it's just wrong to lust after a high school girl. Ren had to remind himself, that he had once said that even if Kyoko is of legal age, he'll just find some other ways to bind himself so he couldn't have her.

Still, to not have his chocolate, when everyone had been given one. Ren gave himself the permission to feel genuinely offended. Director Ogata yelled cut, and the studio came alive with the noise of scenery change. Kijima came off the set with Kyoko, "Thank you, Kyoko-chan. That was a really nice gesture. I love how you even had enclosed "Handmade with love from me to you, Kyoko." Kijima smiled at Kyoko, while Kyoko blushed. "It was nothing, Kijima-san." said Kyoko with embarassment. This is the same bore that harassed her not more than a couple of days ago. "Call me, Hide-kun. No hard feelings, right?" said Kijima smiling down at Kyoko, in what looks to be a charming smile. Kyoko is now red from ear to ear, sweat drops and flicker mark on the side of her temple, "Yes, right, Hide-kun." said Kyoko choking out the nick name. In the meantime, Kijima is once again clueless. Poor Kijima, will he never learn. Ren came up to Kijima, ready to commit murder, as Ren siddled quietly up to the actor. Kijima noticed that Ren had very dark aura coming off him, "That's great, Tsuruga-kun. You're already in your 'Katsuki' character."

Ren is not a happy number one actor of Japan, right now. For one, his Kyoko didn't give him his chocolate. Now, Kijima is being friendly with Kyoko, and having her calling him 'Hide-kun'. Why does she call him Hide-kun, when she wouldn't even let him call her by her first name. "Good afternoon, Mogami-san!" Ren turned and gave Kyoko a bright cheery greeting, despite feeling the opposite of bright or cheery. "Good afternoon, Tsuruga-san." said Kyoko, now nervous because of Ren's motive behind the glittery smile. Then, Kyoko went into her dressing room to remove her artificial scar, as the rest of her scene that day didn't require the scar make up. She and Momose watched the scene between Kijima and Ren. Katsuki was in his full dark glory that day. As strict as Director Ogata is, he couldn't find fault with Ren or Kijima's acting of the scenes. Kijima, on the other hand, was feeling that he was being cowed. Which was oddly enough timely for the script.

Kijima didn't know that Ren was taking advantage of the directions of the script to bully the newcomer star. All that Kijima felt was that it is as if that eight of his nine lives just left his body. So, when the script called for Katsuki to stump off the set. Ren stumped off, giddy on the freedom of being able to allow his rage have a free reign. Kijima collapsed in cold sweat on the couch of the Hongo livingroom set. Coincidentally, as script directed. Director Ogata called for a break so that the scenery people can change the set to the hallway of the Hongo residence, since they are now shooting a scene from further up the storyline.

Taking advantage of both Kijima and Ren being available on the same day to shoot ahead of the story, they shot the scenes where Kijima was bullied by Ren into helping him with the situation of Mio and Mizuki ganging up on Katsuki. The scene has Ren as Katsuki, picking up Kijima's collar and lift him up a couple of inches off the ground and telling him that if he doesn't help, then Katsuki will make sure that his life will be miserable. Katsuki took a bunch of bank notes out of his jacket, and waved in front of Kijima's nose, threatening to make sure that his gambling debts will go unpaid. If his gambling debts goes unpaid that means that the book keepers will sent out goons to rearrange his body parts. Ren was really relishing being able to bully Kijima and get away with it. Because, if he went overboard, he could just said that he was just embellishing on the script.

Dark Moon finished shooting ahead of schedule that day. Before Kyoko could get away, Ren had uncharacteristically grabbed her by the elbow and escorted her to his car. "Mogami-san, I heard that you gave everyone honmei choco earlier today." Ren didn't bother to hint or be subtle at all. Still high on acting out Katsuki, Ren just came straight out and said with a possessive look and the tone of voice that he uses for scenes of Momose's Mizuki. Kyoko nearly screamed as she understood where the question is leading. "Tsuruga-san, I don't have it with me." she said wringing her hands. "As your sempai, shouldn't I have more consideration than your co-worker." Ren said menacingly, on the verge of bullying.

"Tsuruga-san! I really need to get back to my duties in the Love Me section." said Kyoko on the verge of tears. Ren looked down at her, and realized that he was not being his usual self. In fact, he forgot to take off his Katsuki personalities. Ren turned red with embarassment, "Sorry, Mogami-san. I forgot myself." Hoping that Kyoko would be understanding. Ren looked at Kyoko with begging eyes. Kyoko nearly laughed as Ren started to exaggerate his feature into the puppy eyes look. "Is this sufficient to make you forgive me?" Ren said to Kyoko as he exaggerated his face even more.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you can tell that this is not the end. After all, can't leave Ren chocolate less now can we. Chapter six will come out later, cause there is a big finale Maria-chan has to be in. I will spoil the ending for you though. Yes! Ren does get his chocolate.**


	6. A Small Bit of Happiness

Ren and Kyoko arrived at the car park at LME. Kyoko excused herself and rushed off to return to her duties at the Love Me section. Ren went straight to Sawara-san's office as if it's a normal day. He starting to rather forget about not getting his honmei choco. Yashiro had told him earlier that day that he'll meet him at Sawara-san's office. As he walked into the office, Yashiro had just finished a conversation with Supervisor Matsushita. Yashiro looked at Ren and greeted him, "Ah, Ren. Just in time. We have an important meeting to go to." Ren was puzzled because according to the schedule that he had discussed with Yashiro, he didn't have anything except for yet another photo shoot for a magazine cover later in the evening. "Is it a last minute meeting with the President?" asked Ren. "No. But, it's just as important." answered Yashiro, "Come with me."

Yashiro lead Ren to the front of the LME cafe/commissary, LA Hearts. The front of the LA Hearts was decorated with hearts as if to emphasize the name of the restaurant. The over the top ambiance clearly marks the signature of Lory Takarada's taste in decorating. There is a life size banner of Kyoko in the pink chef's uniform making a peace sign ,and Maria-chan is a buttercup yellow apron holding a decorated cake, hanging on a wooden pole place by the front door. The banner also announce the special revamped menu for Valentine's Day. Ren give Yashiro a dubious look, because at this moment, Yashiro could be up to anything. That sneaky bastard, thought Ren.

Ren walked into LA Hearts thinking he's being ambushed only to find LA Hearts being busy as usual. The only thing is Kyoko is nowhere in sight, then he remember her saying something about doing regular Love Me errands. One of the waiting staffs came up to Ren to lead to his seat and Yashiro followed him and sat down. Before they ordered, a little dessert plate with white chocolate raspberry mousse was put down in front of Yashiro by the wait staff. Then, another wait staff came out with another dessert plate with a miniature raspberry cheesecake with chocolate hearts on it, and was place in front of Ren. "Compliment of the kitchen." the waiter had said before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Yashiro dipped into his raspberry white chocolate mousse, and took a little taste, "Hmm! Kyoko-chan had outdone herself." he said with approval from his taste buds. "Come to think of it, the security did a great job of keeping the fans away from the headquarter. I'm quite amazed." Ren agreed with Yashiro on the count of having no fan girls mugging him at every step today. The president must have done something to distract them enough that they are not clogging the front entrances, Ren thought.

At the moment, Maria Takarada, the granddaughter of the President of LME, Inc, Lory Takarada, stepped out of the kitchen and spotted her favorite man in the whole wide world. "Ren-sama! I'm so glad you can make it. Hug me! Hug me!" Maria squealed as she ran towards Ren. Ren smiled and reached out his arm to pick her up as she ran towards him. "Maria-chan, how is my favorite person in the world?" said Ren as Maria goshes at him. "Ren-sama, guess what I made a chocolate for you. Onee-sama was so good to spend some times to teach me to make your chocolate." said Maria, excited. Ren thought to himself, does that mean that his honmei choco from Kyoko is the one that Maria made? Ren started to wonder again. Then, he saw out of the corner of his eyes, the pink chef's uniform. He turned his head to look and there she was, Kyoko.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!" Maria waved Kyoko over. Kyoko came to the table and gave a deep bow to both Yashiro and Ren, "Otsukari!" greeted Kyoko to both men. The staffs slowly filed out of the kitchen one by one, in front of Ren and Yashiro. "Maria-chan and I decided to show our appreciation of you, as the best actor in Japan, Tsuruga-san, and Yashiro, the best manager of the best actor in town." said Kyoko. Two of the staffs stepped aside to reveal an oversized two foot by one foot card, hand painted with a portrait of Ren and Yashiro. "Onee-sama drew the portrait for me, so you actually should give Onee-sama the credit of making that card. I just wrote in it." said Maria to Ren. Maria then took out two wrapped box, and handed each man, a box.

Ren stood up and moved next to Kyoko. "Thank you, Mogami-san." and gave Kyoko a light peck on the cheek. Kyoko turned red from ear to ear. Yashiro squeed like a fan girl, before Ren even sat down to gave him a skeptical look. Ren decided that maybe he doesn't need a chocolate from Kyoko, because she already had done enough. Kyoko while attempting to regain her composure asked both men to try out the Valentine special menu. "Kyoko-chan, I think that the President should keep some of these menu items after Valentine's Day. These are some of the best food from the cafe I ever had." said Yashiro after the meal. Ren only smiled at Kyoko. As the two men had convinced Maria to eat with them and Maria, in turn, insist that Kyoko should eat with them, too.

Later that afternoon, Kyoko and Moko were cleaning up a mess in one of the hallways of the office sections in the Acting Division. Moko and Kyoko was just chatting to pass the time while cleaning. Well, mostly Moko was complaining about having to put up the decorations by herself while Kyoko was busy with the cafe. Moko was telling Kyoko about how she almost got crushed by several six foot tall floating sculpture that the President insist that she put in the main corridor ceilings. Just then, a tall and familiar shadow came upon the pink duo of the Love Me Section. "Kotonami-san, Mogami-san. Good Afternoon!" said the man.

"Tsuruga-san!" a startled Kyoko turned to greet Ren. "Tsuruga-san, what are you doing here?" Ren looked at the duo and smiled. "I came back for a meeting with the President, after I dropped off Yashiro-san. Now that I'm done, I figured that you should be done with your duties for the day, so I came by to see if I can drop you off on my way home." Moko pointed at Kyoko that it was okay for her to go. So, Kyoko went and got things from her locker and left with Ren. "Mogami-san, I just want to thank you for making today fun." said Ren. Kyoko turned red faced again, since she remembered the peck on the cheek that Ren gave her earlier. "Hmmm! Tsuruga-san, about your question about why I didn't have a chocolate for you, earlier today." stumbled Kyoko. "Hmmm! I actually did make you one." Ren turned to Kyoko, "Oh!" Kyoko turned flustered again and she fumbled in her bag and proffered a wrapped chocolate out to Ren. "I wanted to give this to you personally. I just never found the right time to do it, since you are my sempai and all." Ren took hold of the gift and feel really really happy that he finally got his chocolate. After all the times he kept on hanging around the office the entire day, trying to figure if he is getting his chocolate from Kyoko. "I will treasure it always, Mogami-san!" Ren glowed happily at Kyoko. "Eh! Tsuruga-san! You're suppose to eat it, not keep it until it's petrified." answered Kyoko.


End file.
